hardholmefandomcom-20200214-history
Session 11
Session 11... AKA The Gang finds out how many Pyramids they can enter in a single day! In attendance: Chris (Chris), Forge (Mike), Fitz(Tim), Kamara (Steve), Gramarsh (Thayer), Root (Casey), Ulrich (Eric) Hardholme Year 71 Month 10 Palisade being completed today after eight months. Final touches. * The group, led by Fitz, approaches the Palisades to speak with Vash . * Fitz and Vash debate the definition of a palisade . Vash tells Fitz to see the town council about any possible additions to the palisades, such as floodlights, or guard towers, or even just guards. * Vash also tells Fitz to talk to Buckler since the sparring club is now being referred to by Vash as "TRAINING CLUB" and takes place in the Temple of the Silver Flame. * The group make sure they have at least one weeks worth of rations. * Kamara gets the bag of holding. * Group set up before noon to head north to the pyramid from the magic bean that Carric planted. It is a one day journey. * The group sees Daemonwhites. Root spots six cantaloupe sized yellow nuts. He lifts Kamara into the tree. Kamara throws down the nuts to everyone. Everyone keeps their nut. Root gets a bark sample as well. * First night of camp! The road north is now well worn and so the going has been easy. Wngas! No luck. The group verified that shaking the yellow nuts until they glow makes the Wngas stop in there tracks. It is the only confirmed sound that they do not run from. * As everyone wakes up in the morning, the pyramid can be seen a few hours away. * Route sings a song of valor to wake the group. Fitz lets three shots off from his gun and screams "for science!". * The commotion Gaines the attention of batdusas, Who start to fly towards the group. * Ulrich trips over himself since he is still getting used to his absent left foot as everyone starts to run. * Root literally picks Ulrich up and they quickly vacate the campsite. * If you hours later, the group arrives at the pyramid. It is 60' x 60' x 60'. There is a staircase leading 40 feet up. How very handicap accessible! Ulrich grabs the bag of magic beans, moves 100 feet south, implants it. Another 60' x 60' x 60' pyramid appears! The entrance is much closer to the ground, so Ulrich the cripple insists that the group go into the new, more handicap accessible pyramid. * The smell of Lily's wife's out from the pier amid as the group interest. The smell grow stronger as they enter the hallway. As they passed through the archway at the end of the hallway, the room goes fuzzy for a moment. The group can only see each other, and nothing else. Then the fuzz clears, And the group spots a stone pedestal in the middle of the 30 ft. Wide room. The doorway behind them closest. No escape! The pedestal has 12 markings on it with a dial pointing north at 1 o'clock. Behind the pedestal is a desk with multiple scrolls on it. The group takes many of them and place them in the bag of holding. To the west as the group walks in, there are two bookshelves. The group The group takes many of them and place them in the bag of holding. To the west as the group walks in, there are two bookshelves. The group finds 14 books in various languages. All books go in the bag of holding. finds 14 books in various languages. All books go in the bag of holding. * As root uses celestial check, the world again goes fuzzy for a moment and then clears. * The group is now standing in a different room! It is freezing cold now ! * The dial has moved to 2. There are icicles hanging from the ceiling. The entrance door is open and outside, walls can be heard. The group suspects that it is even colder outside. * Everyone begins to freeze to death except for route, who grew up in cold mountainous climate and has cold resistance. * As the group discusses what to do, the world around them turns the fuzz and then settles. * They are now in an overgrown tropical climate! The dial is at three now. There are extremely large plants completely covering the room. Some of them are moving! * Ulrich, Gramarsh, and Forge are attacked! * Ulrich and forge are both hit hard, poisoned, and given disadvantage. * The largest plant in the middle is visibly trying to move the dial. The group focuses their attacks on it. * Gramarsh finally get a taste of (plant) blood and smashes the main plant on the dial and it dies. * The dial moves to four. * A new world! The pyramid no longer has a ceiling and there is an extremely large red sun glaring down on the group. * As Ulrich summons a second wind from his reserves, he is irradiated from the sun. Luckily the poison is no longer active. There is a red crystal quartz in the corner. The group put it in the back of holding. * Then more fuzz! The dial is now at five. * The group comes to and finds themselves in a world torn part by war. Gunfire can be heard all around them off in the distance. There is a smog in the sky as if death itself lived in the heavens. The entrance doors open in the group can see seven armed soldiers approaching the pyramid with guns drawn. * Group gets initiative! Fits shoots the leader and hits him hard. Kamara ego whips the soldier in the middle hard and fills him with self-doubt. The rest of the group that has ranged attacks focus their fire on the same two soldiers and they die. * Gramarsh and Ulrich lack strong ranged attacks and so they take defensive positions on either side of the entrance door in case the soldiers charge in. * The five remaining soldiers begin to shoot! These bullets hurt! Root and Kamara take damage. Forge goes down from a gunshot wound. * The world fades. They are now in the jungle. There is no pyramid, only the pedestal remains. The dial is at six now. * Forge is bleeding out, so Ulrich uses his remaining minor healing to stabilize him while the group searches in the bag of holding for healing potions. * Kamara and Forge are both healed. * And scene! The world shimmers around them as the dial moves ahead yet again to 7. * It’s a desert world! The pyramid has disappeared, only the dial remains. The group is caught in the middle of a sandstorm. Ulrich is completely blinded by the sand. * Everyone aside from Ulrich quickly sees the world fade and reemerge again. The dial is at 8. * The group finds themselves plunged into a world of murky water! Everyone is drowning! The group senses that they must remain calm, and no one does anything stupid. Ulrich uses this aquatic environment to open his eyes and wash out the sand in them. He can see again! * Strangely enough, there are a number of large air bubbles in the water. Every group member gets their own air bubble. * Grammars, Root, and Fitz pass the time by having a breath holding contest. Gramarsh wins! * Ulrich summons a ball of light. A foreign voice inside his head tells him to turn the light off. * The world swirls into oblivion as the dial moves to 9. * This is a dark world. Ulrich summons a ball of celestial light, but the darkness surrounding the group is oppressive. As Ulrich’s ball of light is choked out by the dense atmosphere, he spots a sexy little silver dagger with sweet runes under the table and grabs it before everything goes fuzzy yet again. * The dial is at 10. The group stands in the pyramid room, but the entire pyramid is collapsing about them! No one can leave since rubble is blocking the door. No one is injured by falling rocks. The world quickly fades. * The dial is at 11. It’s clock world! Fitz’s eyes light up and he begins grabbing as many parts as possible in case any of them are rare materials. The group can hear the steady beat of something being hammered or slammed outside the room. * The scene fades. 12 o’clock! Whatever is going to happen, is going to happen now. * The group finds themselves face-to-face with their own evil doppelgangers. * We know they are evil since they have black goatees on their faces. And because they immediately draw their weapons in aggression. Most of the doppelgängers are scarred up and fearsome-looking, but evil Ulrich actually looks pristine. * It seems evil Ulrich never went on a southern adventure and still has his left foot. That bitch. * Let’s fight! * * Kamara starts with ego whipping evil Gramarsh. * At that moment, Fitz shouts out “ Everyone target evil Ulrich’s left leg! I want it!…For science!” * Everyone targets Ulrich’s left leg. It’s value for Fitz’s prosthetic foot prototype is incalculable. * Evil doppelgängers apparently have equal to or greater than stats than their counterparts, because the group takes extensive damage. * Ulrich’s eyes light up with a disturbing glint as he eyes his doppelganget’s foot. He wants it. But he is standing nowhere near evil Ulrich and cannot move quickly on his stub. * Ulrich quickly shouts to Root, “Hey big man! I want you to throw me directly at the doppelgängers! Activate… Coordinated Attack Chiaroscuro!” * With that, root picks up Ulrich and throws him directly at the group. With a mighty heave, Ulrich takes to the air. As he quickly soars towards and just barely over the enemies, he activates Necrotic Shroud mid-air. * Evil Root and Evil Fitz are filled with terror and take a moderate hit as Ulrich the Angel of Death soars over them and sprouts bony wings, his eyes fill wth pools of black, and a suffocatingly dark aura expands around him. Ulrich lands behind the group of evil doppelgängers. * Forge, with a mighty blow, severs evil Ulrich’s left leg at the thigh and evil Ulrich dies. Fitz quickly grabs the leg and puts it in the bag of holding. * The Gramarshs take turns swinging at each other and missing. #That’sSoGramarsh! Swing and a miss! * Ulrich approaches the terrified evil Fitz, who backs off. Perfect, Root had yelled that the group should quickly take down evil Root, as evil Root can do a lot of damage. Ulrich lunges at evil Root and fells with him with a mighty thrust of his trident. * Evil Fitz regains composure and shoots Kamara, who goes down. * Forge critically wrecks evil Forge, who is hanging onto life by a thread. Root steps in and finishes the job on evil Forge. * Fitz gets a good shot on evil Gramarsh. Gramarsh steps in and continues the process of putting down all the injured evil doppelgängers. * Evil Kamara, who has taken NO damage, looks at his evil companions, and says, “Peace!” He teleports out of the room to a predesignated spot that he had chosen earlier that day. * Evil Fitz is the only remaining evil Doppelgänger. He throws down his gun and surrenders! * No one in the group can stay mad at Fitz, not even evil Fitz. We keep him under watch until the world dissolves away, evil Fitz and all. * The dial is back at 1. * The group quickly dip sets out the pyramid before they get caught in another time loop. * The trip home is a smooth 1 day journey. * * Time for gold and loot!